1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a charger for an electronic cigarette, and more particularly relates to an USB charger with electric power display of a charging battery and a method for electric power display of the charging battery in the electronic cigarette.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a structure schematic of the existing technology of a USB charger which only has charging indicator without electric power display.
Currently most of USB chargers for batteries in electronic cigarettes only have charging state indication of “charging” or “full” displayed by monochrome or color LED lamps, some USB chargers even have not charging state indication. Therefore user does not know electric power of the charging battery, it will cause inconvenience to user.
For example if an user smokes when the battery in the electronic cigarette has only been charged 10% electric power, may be after a few inhalation of smoke, the electronic cigarette run out electricity and does no work, it causes inconvenience to the user.
Therefore the defects of existing art need to be improved.